Roman Genealogy
Roman Generations Roman Geneology has been divided into 12 generations, they are as follow. Pre-Arxian Age - Darckk Trilam *This period was known as the "Dark Ages", or as some satirists call it, the "Darckk Ages". During this period of Time, Rome had no military base and held terror operations out of Sand Boxes. They described themselves as Freedom Fighters, fighting for larger groups such as FP. **Notable Members: Darckk Trilam, Marduk Mauriac, Madmanmike91 Nabob, Radus Junot. **Population Estimate - Below 80 Arxian Age - Darckk Trilam *Considered the Father Age of Roman Culture, members of this generation were the first Romans to live amongst the Heavens, in the space station Arx II. **Notable Members: Chelsea Abernathy, Water Halberd, Savion Willsmere, Urso Kronsage, Programmer Kalok, Jack Westwick, Angel Tuque **Population Estimate - 85 Noxian Age - Darckk Trilam *During this period of time, some of Rome's most notable - in fact, the Grid's most notable - warriors began to arise on the Political Spectrum of World Affairs. Many of the below-listed remain major influences on Political affairs today. **Notable Members: Kion Kuhn, Alfred Fratica, Lawly Laasonen, Junkfooddog Zwiers, Xaviar Czervik, Cory Brando **Population Estimate - 90 Vigorium Age - Darckk Trilam & DrNick Simpson *The "Golden Age" of Roman History, Rome reached it's peak of Land Holdings under the administration of Darckk Trilam. It also marks the end of the Darckk Administration, on the date 7/5/7 - in which Roman affairs were later picked up by DrNick Simpson. (Banned 7/7/7) **Notable Members: Brian30 Cortes, Cloud Koba, Crimzon Fanwood, TonyH Wrangler, Scoop Day, Jimi Ochs, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 120 Novian Age - Squed Plunkett, Kion Kuhn, Ben Clancy & Junkfooddog Zwiers *After the loss of Darckk Trilam and DrNick Simpson, the people of Rome entered a period known as the "Depression". During this period of time, the Economy ceased to exist, many Romans left active duty, and Rome fell from grace as the Leading Superpower. It wasn't until midway through the Depression that Rome began to pick back up again, as Junkfooddog Zwiers began to reboot training exercises. 99% of Recruitment was done at the now Obsolete Roman outpost, Turris III. **Notable Members: Nicholas Jinn , The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 140 Recruitment Period Caedan Age - Junkfooddog Zwiers & Cloud Koba *Following Kion's betrayal, the Roman people reorganized during a "Depressionary Golden Age", in which patriotic sentiment had never been higher. As half of the Roman territory in Rowling had been re-secured, the first Multiple-Construction Base was erected: Caedes. This period of time marked major economic success, as Roman Coffers, for the first time since Darckk's ban, peaked past $10,000L. Multiple bases existed during this period of time, most notably Caedes and Caedes-Veneratio (built by Patrick Paz). Training was nonexistent during this period of time. **Notable Members: MichaelRyan Allen, Whyt3Kidd Bailey, Patrick Paz, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 110 Portian Age - Junkfooddog Zwiers & Cloud Koba *The "Second Depression", the Portian Age gets its name from the Port-Structure of the main base at Rowling. The first 3/4th of this period of time saw widespread military losses and low morale across the board, which lasted from approx. November 22nd Battle of Turkey Day (Thanksgiving, and Junkfooddog's Birthday) to December 21st. Training was nonexistent, and Junkfooddog Zwiers was on sporadic leave due to, as he later described to his Comrades, "Real life issues and on-off Depression." Romans were in constant contact with Emperor Trilam during this period of time, via the Beta Grid. (See Le Jong Expedition) **Notable Members: N/A **Population Estimate - 90 Graevan Age - Junkfooddog Zwiers, Cloud Koba & Graevus Thorne *This period of time ushered in the First Revival, in which Graevus Thorne: Appointee of Darckk Trilam, took office as Emperor. As Graevus returned, across-the-board military and fiscal successes were seen on a daily basis, including one of the largest Land Heists in history, in which approximately 10,000 sq.m of land was stolen from Kion Kuhn's land holdings, and returned to Roman Command; Including Livart Vilas's infamous Memorial Plot. **Notable Members: Graevus Thorne, Keatster Carver, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 110 Palatinian Age - Junkfooddog Zwiers & Cloud Koba *Shortly following Graevus Thorne's ban for being "Overage" (he remarked to a Liberal Anti-Roman that he served in Vietnam, as part of a joke. As a result he was banned.), the Palatine Age began. Nicholas Jinn famously donated the first military Sim on TG history to New Rome: Palatine. Construction began, but was then halted as Nicholas Jinn entered a period of Depression and switched sides nearly nine thousand times. The economy was extremely strong during this period of time - with a record income of 45,000L$ **Notable Members: Reed Zerbino, Crispus Sciarri, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 110 Kharnan Age - Junkfooddog Zwiers, Cloud Koba & Kharne Spyker Known as the "Second Revival", the Omnissiah, as promised, emerged onto the Grid. During this period of time, the economy grew exponentially. New weapons were released and land was purchased extremely fast. This period lasted only a few weeks, until 5/26 - in which the Roman Base Mactus was razed by TribeSeven, an unknown Hacker who claims to be the fist of God. This marked the end of the Zwiers Administration. *Notable Members: Kharne Spyker, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 120 Duglian Age - Cloud Koba & Kharne Spyker *After the loss of Roman territory in 5/26, General Allen famously donated the first, long-term sim to the Roman Empire. This period of time saw massive recruitments, as well as the conversion of Ruigan Charvik - once famous SIC for VA, to New Rome. During this period of time, approximately 6 state-of-the-art weapons were released. **Notable Members: Ruigan Charvik, Alex Hicks, Draulius Vhargon, Jimi Ochs, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 80 Noctian Age - Kharne Spyker, Cloud Koba *Recovering from his ignoble demotion and infamous Zwiers Hearings, Junkfooddog Zwiers convinced Linden Labs to return 50k of stolen land back to Roman Holdings. As Romans moved out of Dugley and back into Rowling, the Noctian Age began. Spearheaded by Kharne Spyker, the Roman Empire experienced major economic booms, lacking only partially in the Land Sector. Weapons Construction and Export remain the largest industries in the Empire, and third-party-weapons have begun to reemerge. This time also saw vast increases in Roman tech, as the Vox Romana was released by Xavier Czervick, and the Terminus heavy armor was released, as well as the Honor system release. **Notable Members: Junkfooddog Zwiers, Kharne Spyker, Xaviar Czervik, Jimi Ochs, Futurama Carpool, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 135 Zaiusian Age - Kharne Spyker *After Noctus II and the rest of the Rowling land was lost due to tier inadequance, Judicator TonyH Wrangler and Tribunus Jimi Ochs purchased a 18,000 sq.m. plot in the sim Zaius for Rome's use. In adition to the loss of Rowling, Rome also lost its ability to have ownership over its original group "New Rome" as founded by Darckk Trilam. The Zaius base had a short term use, and it wasn't long until Rome moved its main base of operations to a more suitable spot. **Notable Members: TonyH Wrangler, Jimi Ochs, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 110 Tellian Age - Kharne Spyker *Moving out of the temporary Zaius base, Rome aquired Talon's old land in Gordon. Kharne immediatly started to build the Tellus Complex by creating several differnt buildings for different uses within the defensive walls around the area. During the bases construction, Kharne Spyker was hacked, and the base was returned, all of Kharne's objects were deleted and purged, the land was abandonded, and the group was invited with multiple owners. The group was quickly recovered by the Lindens, but within a matter of minutes, it was reinfiltrated again, by a lingering Owner invite for someone who hadn't yet accepted. The group was once again cleared, and the land finally recovered. The rest of the Roman gear was a lose, though. Upon the new land Corey Vollmar dedicated his time to building what many call one of Romes best looking bases yet, Tellus II. Kharne didn't have long to live in this new home though, when he transfered April 17th to the Main Grid. **Notable Members: Kharne Spyker, Corey Vollmar, The Nimbus **Population Estimate - 80 Second Tellian Age - Jimi Ochs *With Kharne Spyker's transfer to the Main Grid, out rises a new Legatus. Left with the ownership of New Rome, Legatus Ochs has had troubles keeping activity up in New Rome. Many Romans left to the main grid, in hopes to continue on with Kharne, while others lost hope and left to join different militaries. Despite the activity drop, New Rome has so far maintained a constant rate of activity, and has been able to fend of attacks. But only shortly after Jimi's administration had begun, the Emperor ordered New Rome's tier on the Teen Grid to be taken out, this was named 'Final Orders' due to the fact The Emperor had said that pulling the tier out of New Rome on the Teen Grid was to fuel Rome's genesis on the Main Grid hence New Rome now only remains on the Main Grid. **Notable members: Jimi Ochs, The Nimbus **Population Estimate: 65 Category:Generations